The Rising Son
by XxStephanieDivaxX
Summary: A strange boy appears outta nowhere in the forest and he does the impossible, he brings somebody back to life, that somebody is Kol Mikaelson but who is this young man? How does he know the Originals so well? What is he? Set after 4x23 Graduation, Mention of Klaroline, One Shot (Possible Series) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries nor The Originals**

_I'm about to lose my mind_  
_you've been gone for so long_  
_I'm running out of time_  
_I need a doctor_  
_call me a doctor_  
_I need a doctor, doctor_  
_to bring me back to life_  
_bring me back to life_  
_bring me back to life_

_(I need a doctor, doctor_  
_to bring me back to life)_

_I Need a Doctor – Skylar Grey_

It was 12 midnight in Mystic Falls, a silhouette of a person running through the woods appears, with a shovel in his hand looking for something very important, using his keen sense of smell he found what he was looking for.

"Yes, c'mon you have to be here." The boy said while digging a hole on the ground and he found a burn body and he pulled the body out of the hole and examined his face. Was badly burned to crisps but he can still recognized his facial features.

High cheekbones, a strong jaw line, and a straight nose and he appear to be almost his age but a little bit older, Like in his 20's.

"What have they done to you? I should have done something to prevent your death Kol." He said with a tear falling down his face and sighed and turns to look at his bag next to him.

"It's a good that while they staked you, I preserved your body"

The boy looking inside his bag and found some candles, he placed those candles around the burned corpse and looked in his tablet over some spells that he took pictures of his mother grimoires and he found the spell he was looking for, even though he didn't need any spells he wanted to make sure he did this right.

_C'mon you need to do this, is now or never! The Bennet witch is going to drop the veil anytime soon and it's going to be too late, Do it, you cannot die, you're able to do this!_

He closed his eyes and then opened them and the candles lighted up and he put his hand on the corpse's chest where the heart should be. He began chanting the spell.

**"_Victas Fasmatis, Ex Saleto, Revertas Fesmatis! U Victas, Victas Fesmatis, Ex Saleto!_"** He chanted the spell once or twice while his eyes glowed white and then turned back to his original blue/ green ones.

He saw that the body didn't move and he sighed in disappointment.

"It didn't work…" He ran his hand through his raven locks and he put his candles back in the bag and when he stand up and turn around to bury the was dropped his bag in shock and he heard some twigs turned around and saw Kol still burned but he was alive.

"Now mate…" He took a big breath.- "you got some explaining to do." Kol said in a hoarse voice while breathing took a step forward to lunch towards the boy but he fell like if he was a zombie, technically he almost was.

"You're still weak, in a few days you're going to be back to normal, perks of being an Original, because if you were a human, werewolf or normal vampire you wouldn't be able to talk, you would act like a zombie." The young man said and started looking something in his bag.

"I need blood." Kol said and the young man looked at boy took out of the bag and blood bag and he threw it to Kol who catches it and drinks it and his his burns started to heal.

"Don't worry, there's a lot of blood in my house." He said and Kol look at him with a confusion.

"I need to be with my family." Kol said."No, you can't, you are just gonna get yourself killed again plus they are in New Orleans with a pregnant she wolf which by the way Niklaus is the father." The young man said and Kol looked at him shocked.

"Impossible."

"Well yeah it is, and why do you go with your family when they don't care about you, Niklaus swore revenge but never was accomplished, Rebekah mourned you about 24 hours and Elijah didn't even give a crap and he defended more your killers which Elena and Jeremy Gilbert"

Kol looked down because of the revelation because it was true when he saw Rebekah she cared more about the stupid human quarterback then her own brother who was back from the dead and possibly was not going to see him again.

"Who are you?" Kol asks him.

"Um…. Derrick Masen."

Kol nodded and they started walking through the forest and they got into Derrick's car and he drove towards his house which is in a residential neighborhood. Kol noticed that the boy's house is closer to that blonde girl who his brother fancies.

"Hey mate, do you know who is Caroline Forbes?" Kol asks him.

"Yes, she's my neighbor, she's nice and sweet, much prettier than that Elena Gilbert, no wonders Niklaus likes her." He said a laugh and he realized his mistake.

"How do you know that?" Kol asks him and Derrick shrugs.

"I'm a warlock remember and some warlocks have some gifts, I have clairvoyance." Derrick says.

"You know, you look like someone I know."Kol said.

"Really… you think?" Derrick asks him with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah."

While Derrick kept driving and Kol kept looking at young boy, he looks so familiar. This boy had a heartbeat so he couldn't be a vampire but he didn't smell like a human either.

_What is he?_

* * *

They arrived the house and Derrick unlocked the door and he entered the house and Kol stopped in his the door frame.

"Kol, you can come in, you don't need to be invited in." Derrick said while taking off his leather jacket.

"You live alone?"

"Um…. YeahI I'm emancipated, my parents died in a plane crash. "Derrick said.

Kol was given story the boy was nervous. For that kid was rare in this age to be living alone without legal guardian. Well that human's work from what he learned that if they are orphaned they get them to an orphanage or a family member.

"Ok, enough with a chit chat kid, I need some blood." Kol said.

"Basement." Derrick said and they went to the basement.

In a mini fridge they was a lot of blood bags and Derrick gave him one.

"If you are human why do you have a fridge filled with blood bags that could feed a family of vampires?" Kol said.

_Oh no, he's onto me!_

"I got them for you." Derrick stuttered.

"I'll believe that, now that I'm fully healed, I have a doppelganger wench to kill." Kol said.

"NO!"Derrick said and he closed the door with his mind, "You are only going to get yourself killed, again!"

"Sorry for I'm about to do." Kol said and he blurred in front of Derrick and snapped his neck, he dropped dead.

"By the way thanks for reviving me, mate."

Kol used his vampire speed to run upstairs to the door and he was about to get out he was blocked by an invisible force.

"What the bloody hell?" Kol yelled and he tried to get out the barrier but it was too strong.

"Why I can't get out?" He asks himself.

"Because I'm blocking you." A voice said behind him and he turned around, it was Derrick and he was alive, with a heartbeat.

Kol blurred to him and pushed him against a wall gripping on his neck.

"I killed you!" Kol yelled him.

"But I came back." Derrick said struggling his breath.

"Impossible, even a were wolf cannot survive a broken neck not even a warlock!"Kol sneered at him.

Derrick is still struggling to breathe.

"Kol stop!"

"Let's see you can survive it somebody rips your heart out." Kol said and his hand digs to the boy's chest gripping his heart, Derrick feels him grabbing his heart. He starts panicking.

"Kol… Please don't do this." Derrick says panicking.

"Who are you? And how do you know about me and my family? Speak before I kill you" Kol yells at him.

" You wouldn't believe me." Derrick screams.

"Tell me!" Kol yells at him.

"You wouldn't believe because I look different on the outside but it's me Kol, just into my eyes !" He screams and Kol looks at him in shock.

"Who are you?" Kol asks him.

"I'm your baby brother Kol"He says while he gasping for air.

Kol looks at him shocked.

"It's me…. _Henrik."_

* * *

**So guys what do you think? This is my first TVD/TO Fanfiction. This is meant to be a oneshot but if you want me to continue I can but I'll need time because I working on my Teen Wolf fanfiction "The Rise of the Green Eyes She Wolf"**

**So yeah this was going through my head, I always imagined what happened if Henrik was alive, and I hated that they killed of Kol, he would have so much better in the Originals.I see the 19 year old Henrik with raven black hair and blue/green eyes, fair actor do you think would play him?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals.**

**Well your reviews actually made me do another chapter, thanks a lot guys.**

**So let me tell you about Henrik abilities, He is half human, half original vampire with his warlock powers, he is like Misty Day from AHS and a little bit like Carrie White, he is at the same level as Silas at he can do mind control/compulsion and like Davina.**

_I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive_

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

_Awake and Alive- Skillet_

Henrik jolted up as he woke up, he sat up from his bed and he put his hand don is chest while gasping for breath; he sees a hole on his shirt and a stain of blood. The last thing he remembers is that he was at the verge of getting his heart ripped off and telling his brother Kol who he really was.

_Oh god, Kol!_

"Don't get your trousers in a twist, I'm here." He heard his brother's voice as he walks in with a glass of water.

Kol walks over to Henrik and gives him the glass, both of them look really uncomfortable.

"C'mon, drink you needed after you fainted last night." Kol said with a shrug.

Henrik took the glass and drank the water while looking at Kol.

"Sooo… explain to how are you alive and look like a teenager." Kol said in a serious tone.

"You believed me? I thought you killed me." Henrik said.

"I would have killed you when you fainted but then I looked into your dreams… I realized it was you and you looked a little bit familiar when I first saw you, plus your eyes are the same when you were a little boy." Kol said with a smile.

Henrik smiled in return knowing that Kol actually recognize him.

"Well, I don't know where to start…." Henrik said while playing with his hands and biting his nails, a little habit that he had when he was a child when he got nervous.

"Start on how you got back to life." Kol said while sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Well, while I was.. You know dead, while our mother was planning on creating you guys into vampires, She kept my body preserved so she could try to revive me without Ayana's help,before you guys buried me she gave me Tatia's blood and did a spell if she could revive me." Henrik said.

"But it did work?"

"Not at the moment, when she realized it didn't work then you guys buried, I remember because I felt like I was asleep in a very long nap." Henrik said.

"Before you woke up, you were watching over us." Kol said.

"Yes, I remember every detail, Niklaus felt guilty when it wasn't his fault, Rebekah wrapped me in my favorite blanket which in still buried in there, and both Finn and Elijah buried me while you stayed in my room." Henrik said and Kol looked stunned.

"I stayed in your room because—"

"You still couldn't believe that I was dead." Henrik said.

" Of course I couldn't believe it, I mean the ones who I was really close to was you, because Finn would always be with our mother while Rebekah would be hanging with other girls, lastly Elijah and Nik would be fighting over that Tatia Petrova which I still don't what they saw in her because she is so-"

"Plain and Dull." Henrik finished for him.

"Exactly!" Kol exclaimed.

"Welcome to the club, brother."

"You have an American accent Henrik, what happened?" Kol asks.

"Well I grew out of my accent, plus I lived most of my life in America." Henrik said.

"Ok, so how did you got back?" Kol asks.

"Well after our mothers turned you guys into vampires, you guys what they say, every spell sometimes has consequences." Henrik said.

"So your saying that you were that consequences, that you came back."

"Yes, I was not revived, but reborn, it made me a half vampire, half human, I aged until I turned 18." Henrik said.

"Whoa, and you are also a warlock."

"Yes, but the things I know what to do is telekinesis, light up things and bringing people back to life, you were the first person I revived." Henrik said, "I woke up after you guys slaughtered everyone in the village and fleed."

"Why you didn't not come back to us?" Kol asked in a harsh tone that made Henrik flinched.

_Thousands of__years thinking__he was dead__and__appeared__that he was alive__all this time.__Why?_

__"I was scared, I was child Kol, I came back from the dead, I was alone, I didn't knew what to do, I didn't what I was until I almost destroyed a village with my powers and almost killed humans,." Henrik said with tears in his blue eyes.

"You don't know how to control it do you?" Kol asks.

"No, I don't know, that why I need our mothers grimoire but Elijah has it." Henrik said while rolling his eyes.

Something tells Kol that Henrik doesn't like Elijah.

"But why didn't you try to come back?"

"Because I know what Niklaus did to you guys, he daggered you guys, you think I'm that stupid to let myself be daggered."

"Good point, but how did you knew that we were daggered?"Kol asks.

"Even though I didn't returned to you guys, I'm been watching over you guys the whole time, what can I say I am quite disappointed with Elijah and Niklaus."

"Why?"

"Elijah didn't care about your death and he sympathized with your killers, he spent more time rolling down the sheets with Katerina Petrova then caring about your death, Niklaus turned into a very power hungry and very selfish ,Rebekah, she just wants to be free but I'm happy she actually stood up to Niklaus."

"Finally, she always forgives him." Kol said.

"And they didn't believe you about Silas, your death was for nothing now everyone in here in Mystic Falls are completely fucked." Henrik said and Kol's eyes widened at the choice of vocabulary but completely shook it off.

"We should go to New Orleans to help Nik with fatherhood." Kol said.

"You're going alone because I'm not going." Henrik said.

"Why? Henrik they need to know that you're alive!" Kol said.

"For what? So I can be Niklaus little lackey, personal warlock who doesn't even how to control his powers, plus they're lives are better without me, they need you, this is your chance to go and rebuild your relationship with them and try not get yourself killed." Henrik said

Kol couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Elijah protects more the wolf girl than you and you are is brother." Henrik said.

" Henrik, you need to come with me, I don't want to end up alone again." Kol said sadly.

"Brother, we have a whole summer for us." Henrik said with a smile."And when Nik finds out that youre alive he's not going let you get hurt, he doesn't want to lose you again."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here at Mystic Falls, go to college but I'll tell I'm not going New Orleans." Henrik says.

**Do you like this one? **

**Here is my description of teenage Henrik, He has an angelic face, with black hair and blue eyes and fair skin.**

**My picks are Gaspard Ulliel or Logan Lerman. Tell me who is the perfect face for Henrik.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the Originals.**

**AN:  
Okay, I picked the face actor for Henrik Mikaelson and is Thomas Dekker, I feel that he is the perfect Henrik, plus when I saw the Secret Circle it convinced that he was perfect, plus look at his face. **

**Look at the new cover and tell u do not see him as Henrik.**

It's been a few weeks after Henrik resurrected his older brother Kol, their relationship has progressed for the good, well it has been little bit awkward for Kol looking at his baby brother right in the eye but he grow out of it, for him it was so good knowing that Henrik is alive.

During these weeks, the two grew a bond that nobody could break, if you thought that when they were human they were close well now they are even closer. They spent their time together by playing video games, watching movies, Henrik teaching Kol how to use the internet and talking about their pasts.

Now Henrik is sitting indian style in the living room while watching a Disney movie, he eating a spoonful of Nutella.

Kol comes into the room and sees his brother eating his snack.

"Henrik?" Kol says while sitting on the couch.  
"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Kol asks.

"Watching 'Monster Inc' while eating Nutella." Henrik said with his mouth full of chocolate.

"What's nutella?" Kol asks.

"Chocolate with hazel nut, my guilty pleasure." Henrik said.

"It's 10 a.m and you're eating chocolate? Shouldn't you be eating something I don't know, Healthy?"Kol said to Henrik who hid his tasty treat behind a pillow.

"Take away my unhealthy snack and I'll kill you" Henrik warned him and then he laughed while Kol did the same.

"Hey, I want to ask you, how did you found out that I died?" Kol asks him and Henrik froze.

"Um…. Well, I sorta dreamt it." Henrik said nervously, trying not to relive that night that he had that nightmare.

"Really?"

"Yes, it was more like a nightmare, NO! it was a nightmare." Henrik said, "I was sweating and I felt I was on fire, I saw you and being burned alive with the white oak stake."

Henrik is shaking right now and Kol notices that table, plates and his glass of water are shaking.

"Whoa calm down, youre gonna break something!" Kol said trying to calm his brother and he eventually did.

Henrik took a deep breath and calm down.

"Sorry." Henrik said, "That I couldn't do anything when that happened but it was too late when I saw your body plus I always destroy everything."

"No you're not; don't ever say that again, do you hear me?"Kol says to his brother holding on his shoulders, " Because you did something, you brought me back something that Elijah, Nik nor Rebekah could never do, I will always thank you for that, I'm always going to have your back on everything."

" The spell didn't work, I didn't how to do it but I don't know how you were brought back." Henrik said.

"So are you saying you had no idea what were you doing while you tried to revive me."

"But I tried!."

"And you succeeded." Kol finished.

"Really want to go to New Orleans?" Henrik asked him.

"Do you want to?" Kol asked him.

"I don't at the same time I do; I want to see Nikki again." Henrik said.

"You still remember the nickname that you gave Niklaus?" Kol asked him with a grin.

"I remember he would always allow me to call him that, I want to also confront Elijah for his negligence towards you and my sister." Henrik said.

"But why don't you want to?"

"Because, do you really think that they will welcome me back with open arms? You, obviously but ME? For them I've been dead for thousands of years, Elijah I know he will be disappointed at me and would not care, Rebekah would not look at me in the eye and Niklaus would try to dagger me." Henrik said, "But I would go if there an emergency that they would need my help plus Elijah ha my grimoire."

"And what about me?"Kol asks.

"You'd stay where is safe, find a girl and date her, you deserve love like Katerina even though Elijah was with her, you two are like so meant to be." Henrik said with smirk and Kol scoffed and then thought about Katerina.

_Umph she isn't that bad plus she Elijah's ex, Karma. _Kol grinned.

"And you brother? Have hooked up with other women?" Kol asked with a grin.

"Of course I did, the last girl I hooked up with was werewolf in Cabo a few years ago." Henrik said while remembering that night in Cabo.

"Really? Does she remember you?" Kol asked.

"I compelled her to forget me but if she ever sees me again, she going remember me." Henrik said with a grin.

**Reviews?**

**Okay, I picked the face actor for Henrik Mikaelson and is Thomas Dekker, I feel that he is the perfect Henrik, plus when I saw the Secret Circle it convinced that he was perfect, plus look at his face. **

**Look at the new cover and tell u do not see him as Henrik.**

**Tell what you thought about this? **

**Henrik is totally a Koltherine shipper xD**

**Please review!**


End file.
